Sparks Fly Like Fireworks
by DarkSummerAngle13
Summary: Mira is depressed for her bestfriend disaperence, she resents him for not saying goodbye so when there is a dance and an old friend appres will Sparks fly can the work of fireworks help or turn it to into a disater. MiraxAce short but still plz read.


Sparks Fly Like Fireworks.

**Hey people this is a one shot for MiraxAce hope you enjoy it. This is a request from my buddy DarknessPwnso.O hope u like it.**

Sparks Fly Like Fireworks.

"Mira what are you going to wear at the fesrival" Asked my friend Julie she seemed more hyper then usally.

"I'm not going." I replied simply.

"Why everyone is going!" Said Julie.

"Because...Because I don't want to." I said blushing.

"It's because Ace is not here right." She said sympatheticly. I frowend at his name.

He went somewhere and without a goodbye. I missed him dearly he was my best friend and for him to leave without one was just an insult. All my friend got one except me.

I might not admite it but I miss him dearly. He is my best friend and I..I love him with all my heart. He was always so noce and caring towrds me that I actually thought he might like me to but my hope came crashing down when he left.

"No who care's for that jerk!" I snapped at her. _'I do' _ my mind said for me.

"You do." Julie said sitting next to me. I looked away blushing.

"Mira I know for a fact that Ace does care for you...He just left for personal reason but you'll see him soon enough." Julie said winking. I was confused now did she know something I did not.

"Did I miss something?" I asked. Her eyes widend and shooke her head.

"Let's go to the party tonight." She said changeing the subject.

"Oh alright." Her eyes brightend and I sighed.

The next few hours Julie and I spent preapering our selfs. Julie spent almost all her time working her "magic" on me. I did not understand her at all. I sighed but let her do what ever she wanted.

When I was finally done or should I say Julie was done I studied myself on the mirror. My hair was a little longer tied in a bun with a few loose stands of hair framing my face. I had my brith neckles on that Ace gave me. With a white summer dress on, it showed my curves and I had to admite I looked good the only make up on I had was lip stick.

"Like?" Asked Julie winking.

"Like!" I said smiling we giggeld and headed down the stairs.

The gang was already down stairs Alice was in Shun's hand as of Runo and Dan. Julie went to Billy I sighed I was the only one without a date.

"Cheer up Mira we have a surpices for you." Dan said winking Runo smaked him in the head and mutterd a "It's not a surpice if you tell her" Okay was I missing something.

"Umm lets go" Alice said trying to change the topic all of us nodded.

All of us split when we got there. Julie and Billy were already making out. I rolled my eyes. Shun and Alice were dancing already holding each other. Runo and Dan were of course at the food course.

"Excuse me would you like to Dance?" Said a familer voice. I turend around and gasped it was Ace.

"No!" I said angerly.

"Come on Mira don't be mad at me I have an excuse for not saying good bye.

"I don't want to hear it." I snapped tears threarnig to fall.

"Come on Mira...He come with me." He took my wrist and dragged me somewhere against my will.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Secret." He said blushing a little.

After a few min of walking we arrived at the top of the hill no one there and someone must have comed earlier because dinner was set in a table. It was beautiful out her the summer air was blowing gently and from the top of the hill you could see a river flowing you could see the lights from the party from a far.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked him my anger blowing off like the wind.

"Because today I want it to be special." I tilted my head my look saying 'why' he chuckeld and brought me to the table.

"Mira I...I am sorry for leaving and not saying good bye" He started.

"But I had to go somewhere to buy something for the girl I love." He continued.

"Oh" My heart riped in two. He loved another girl.

"You know I know her since I was little I had a crush on her since I was little, but know I am sure I...Love her" He said staring at me. I looked away trying to hid the tears tjat were forming in my eyes.

"May I ask who." I asked I slapped myself was I trying to hurt myself too.

"Well she lookes beautiful tonight" He said holding my chin with a hand. My heart skiped beats.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep she looks beautiful without trying everyday" He said leaning in.

"I love you" He wisperd before he caught my lips in his. My eyes widend and for a second I was frozend but tuen I kissed back.

It felt like sparks were shooting from me everywhere. I heard fireworks beeing soured in the skys he pulled back and motiend me to look at the sky. I did and tears started spilling from happiness.

'Will You Marry Me?' Was writtien in the sky. I turend around and saw Ace kneeling down on one knee a ring in hand.

No words could descibe how I felt. He started worring for my lack of reponse so I nodded he smiled and wrapped his warm arms around mine.

We kissed in the the moonlight the fireworks exploding in midair. We pulled back and I spoke to my boyfriend/fíance for the first time.

"I think that today was the best day of my life." I told him.

"I guess that I did a good job at proposing?" He asked.

"Yep I guess sparks fly like fireworks" I said we laughed and kissed again. This was definaly tje best day in my life.

The End...

Short but I liked it. Did u guys liked it did ya hated it review.


End file.
